Unexpected Journey of a Trainer
by Adrenalvail
Summary: This is a M rated story of a trainer and his Gardevoir. This story will have a plot, as well as some characters added in later. This will be between only the main character and his Gardevoir, no more pokemon in between and what not.


**Hello, and welcome to my first writing on this site. I am writing this to be a romantic story, with some Mature elements. If you don't like lemons, I will leave an _XXX_ before those scenes begin. Since I work on Google Docs and I don't have Microsoft Word on this computer, I had to convert the document into a notepad file. I lost some special characters doing this, so if you see any missing symbols such as quotation marks and apostrophes, this is why. I will continue the series as long as I have motivation to do so. Please leave feed back, but no flaming please. This is my first time writing like this, so please leave tips! Thank you, have fun!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

It was a subtle spring day in the Hoenn region, years after the events of Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. The age requirement for beginning trainers had been increased from 10 to 16 due to multiple accounts of trainers found hurt or worse from pokemon related injuries. Another law was passed Due to many accounts of trainers falling in love with their pokemon and vice versa. The law states that people were allowed to be in relationships with their pokemon. These two laws caused major public outcry, as people thought that their rights were being violated, as well as the pokemon's rights. However, the government did not listen to the public, as they knew these laws were necessary for people to continue living in harmony with pokemon.

Caden was 14 when both of these laws were passed, and he had his team of pokemon revoked, as all other trainers below the age of 16. This was where most of the public outcry was centered upon. The trainers that had pokemon taken were allowed to resume their journey when they hit 16 years of age, and they could continue from where they left off. The trainers were also allowed to visit their pokemon once a week for an entire day so that they would not lose the bonds that they had worked to obtain with their pokemon. The trainers could also opt for their pokemon to be trained while in the hands of the local pokemon habitats which were built soon after the laws were set.

When Caden s team was revoked, He was extremely upset that he would have to wait two full years before he could continue his journey. Caden's team consisted of Ninjask, Grovyle, Machoke, and Kirlia, who was very mischievous and secretly his favorite. He didn't want his team to progress without him so he was going to opt out of the habitat training program, until he began to fill out the papers. He read that he could have his pokemon be trained until they were one battle short of evolution. He decided to talk it over with his team, and after a lengthy discussion, they decided that would be the best option. Caden then said goodbye to his team as he turned them over to the worker at the Pokemon Habitat. He was extremely sad, yet he knew that this must be done or he could lose his team forever.

 **2 Years Later**

It was Caden's 16th birthday. He was pretty far away from home so his parents were not there with him and he didn't have many friends other than his pokemon. He knew that the first thing he must go do is get his best friends that he had not seen much of in the past two years, his pokemon team. He had gone the night before and bought a bunch of supplies he was going to need to continue his journey such as revives, pokeballs, potions, a bigger backpack and a bigger tent. He had food at home as well as the other things he may need along the way. Before the laws, Caden had obtained 3 badges from the Hoenn Region; Rustboro City, Dewford Town, and Mauville City. He decided to stay in Mauville and get a job until he could get his pokemon back, and he was able to save up quite a bit of funds for his continued journey.

When Caden woke up, he took a shower as he did every day, as he began to undress, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Caden wasn't by any means a big or strong person, but he realized that he had grown quite a bit of muscle from working in the city. He stood at about 5'11, which was average, but he still considered himself short. After his shower he proceeded to get ready and left his apartment to retrieve his pokemon. On his way to the Pokemon Habitat, he began to think about his team.

"I can't wait to be able to train my team again. I wonder if they missed training with me?" he thought to himself.

"What if they don t want to continue? What will I do then?"

Caden shook those thoughts off as he arrived at the Pokemon Habitat. When he tried the doors they were locked, so he checked the time on his pokedex.

"Well, it says here that they don't open until ten in the morning, and it is 9:57." he thought to himself.

Caden then began to research the evolved forms of his current team members, such as their types, moves they can learn, and other attributes. As he got to Gardevoir, he studied the figure a bit more than the others he researched.

"Damn, she is going to look pretty cute. I know she had some kind of thing for me, and this form won t help me get over it as easy."

Caden sat and thought about this until he noticed a worker walking up to the door to unlock it. He proceeded to follow the man inside, and sat on the bench inside until the man beckoned for him to come up to the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today sir?" Asked the worker.

"I am here to retrieve my pokemon team, as I turned 16 today." Replied Caden.

"Ok I will be happy to help you, but first I need to see your pokedex to verify that you are of 16 years of age."

Caden handed him his pokedex, and them man then returned it. The man pulled up Caden's file on the computer, then called for his pokemon be brought up to the front. Caden received all four of his pokemon, in their respective pokeballs. He thanked the man at the desk, and walked outside.

As soon as he got outside, he followed a path into the lush, bright green forest. The trees were just budding, and the shrubbery that had leaves were bright green and contained some flowers. The bushes contained many blossoms, and there were bug pokemon all over the place. Strangely enough, they were ignoring him, minding their own business. The only aggressive nature that he saw from the bug type creatures was that they were fighting over flowers.

"I guess they are just collecting as much pollen as the possibly can, and don t want to miss out on any by getting into conflicts with people or other types of pokemon." thought Caden.

As Caden reached a clearing, He brought out his team. All of them seemed to be a bit confused on where they were, but as soon as they saw Caden, they all tackled him to the ground, trying to hug him all at once. Machoke had reached him first, and Caden's face was turning blue from the force of the hug.

"Jeez Machoke, can you tone it down a little? You have to remember it s me you are squeezing, not a punching bag!"

Machoke let go and nodded in response. As Caden was greeting his pokemon, he noticed that one had not joined in with the hugging. His Kirlia was standing still, staring at Caden in amazement. When she came out of her trance and noticed Caden was looking at her, she blushed and looked down at the ground. Caden laughed softly and put his Kirlia on his shoulder, understanding why she was blushing, and he honestly didn't mind. He put Grovyle and Machoke to train against each other, and decided to give it some more thought.

"What could go wrong if she likes me how I think she does? The laws say it it legal to be with your pokemon, and she is about to evolve into one of the most beautiful pokemon I have ever seen! I guess I m going to have to wait and see how this will pan out."

Caden shrugged it off, as the two he matched up had just finished training. Suddenly, both were engulfed in a bright ball of light, as his Machoke and Grovyle both evolved into Machamp and Sceptile.

"I guess they stuck to their word with that training program huh?" Caden said to himself.

Then he put his last two pokemon against each other, those being Kirlia and Ninjask. As he watched the battle he noticed Kirlia was doing great damage towards Ninjask, even with Psychic having a weakness to Bug types. As the training ended, Kirlia the sure winner, both pokemon were engulfed in light like the two before it, and they evolved.

 **POV Switch**

Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir, and Ninjask evolved into Shedinja. I examined Gardevoirs evolved form more than I did the other three, and their jealously showed. Gardevoir began to blush and giggle as I ran my hand down her arm, feeling her smooth dress and skin. Gardevoir was the only female pokemon that I owned.

"Now is not the time to get hormonal." I told myself while forcing my arm to withdraw.

I'm a sixteen year old man with no relationship experience, which is mostly my own fault since I turn down every girl that is interested. Now that I m interested In her, this hormonal state started kicking in. Now I am going to have to fight this as well as my urge to kiss her, or at least for the time being I will.

She seemed upset that I had stopped, and she grabbed my hand. Now I was the one blushing, and I wasn't feeling any more comfortable now than I was a few seconds ago. I tried to pull away, but she held on even tighter, with her eyes glowing blue. She then took my head in my hands, and pulled me to her, kissing me.

 **"I've wanted to do that for such a long time."**

I am very confused, as I don t know who or what is talking to me, and where it is coming from.

 **"I'm talking to you telepathically, you honestly shouldn't be confused."**

"It's still shocking, and very unexpected Gardevoir. What was that anyway?"

 **"I don t know, I just thought you looked so much more handsome than before and saw you looking at me in a certain way. I just couldn't help myself."**

She seemed kind of sad and let down so I took her face in my hands and kissed her back, which shocked her. After a few seconds she began getting into it, and we broke apart to get some air.

 **"I've missed you so much, even though you were able to visit. I was not able to fully express myself until now."**

"Yeah, you being able to telepathically talk to me now really helps. I've missed you too, as well as the rest of the team."

After our small reunion, I showed the rest of my team some attention. I explained to them what I had been doing for the last two years, and how everything had gone. They seemed very pleased with me, and glad that we could finally travel as a team again.

"We are going to take it slow for a while, Ok? There is no need to rush around, as we have pretty much forever to become league champion."

My team looked pleased with this answer, especially Gardevoir. I decided not to put them back in their pokeballs, since I didn't really like them and my team needed to get comfortable traveling with me again. When I turned around to make sure everyone was following, I noticed Gardevoir was gone.

As I stopped, I felt a hand clasp mine. Realizing it was her, I turned to look at her.

"Gardevoir, you scared me! I thought you ran off or something!"

 **"Sorry, I thought you knew I learned the move teleport, and you should have known I would never run off from a man as handsome as you."**

I began to blush intensely as she gave me a very suggestive look, and her comment kinda took me off guard.

"Is that all you like me for? Because I'm 'Handsome'?"

 **"No, I love you for being a caring person and showing me, as well as the rest of the team your intense care for us, as well as other for pokemon."**

"Ok, but I want to take this slow Gardevoir. Nothing too crazy these first few weeks, ok?"

 **"Whatever you say, Caden. She said as she had a mischievous grin on her face."**

I thought to myself "Great, now the Gardevoir that I've fallen in love with is going to turn out to be a wild sex machine."

 **"I can read your thoughts you know, and to answer your thought, yes I am"**

She had the same look on her face as she did before.

"Eh, at least I won t get bored too often then."I said as I winked at her.

After a few hours of walking through the forest with my team, It began to get dark. I found us a clearing, and began to set up the tent I had bought. 15 minutes later I was done fumbling with it, I finally got it pitched. I expected Gardevoir to tease me in some way, but instead she nodded her head in approval. Afterwards, I set up a fire to cook on. I was preparing my food as well as the team's food, when Gardevoir floated over and sat down next to me.

 **"Caden, can I eat what you eat?"**

"I don t see why you couldn't." I said as I began to prepare more of what I was cooking for myself and now Gardevoir.

 **"I was also wondering if I could sleep with you, not out here in the open."**

"What is the difference whether you are out here or in my tent?" I asked

 **"Well, out here I feel defenseless and alone. In your tent, I would feel safe and loved."**

"Well, I guess you've got me there. I really couldn't say no to something as beautiful as you." I said in a somewhat teasing manner.

Gardevoir began to blush, and proceeded to hit me on the shoulder. Afterwards, she went back over to talk to the other members of my team. After we all had eaten, I set out sleeping bags for my pokemon as I had done two years before. I then crawled in my tent with Gardevoir following me. I opened up my sleeping bag, and I slid inside of it. As I reached for my pillow, Gardevoir got inside the bag as well, cuddling with me as well as wrapping her arms around me.

 **"I could stay here like this forever."** she said to me telepathically, seeming pleased.

"I could as well, this is actually very comfortable."

 **"Indeed it is, my love. Goodnight."**

"Goodnight." I replied

As I drifted off into sleep, I began to dream. I dreamed about Gardevoir. She was hurt, curled up in pain. I couldn't move, and I was unable to help her. I watched as she was attacked from all angles from some creature I couldn't recognize. Then everything went black, and I suddenly woke up.

It seemed that Gardevoir had recently woke up from some sort of dream as well, because she was breathing heavily and looked scared. As she noticed I was awake, I cuddled her closer.

"I don't know what kind of dream you had, but I want you to know that I will never let anyone hurt you, even if I have to give my own life."

 **"I thought you wanted to take this slow?"**

The dream I just had changed my mind. I realized that we must cherish the moments we have with each other.

 **"So... want to get busy?"** she grinned and had a naughty look on her face.

"Maybe later, I m not really in the mood right now. I also don't know if we are even compatible."

 **"We are, trust me I know."** she replied with a seductive grin.

"Wait what? How do you you looked didn't you?"

Gardevoir did not reply, but kept her seductive grin.

"Well I guess you would have seen it sooner or later. My my, what a horny Gardevoir I have here. I teased."

 **"Yes, and I will hold you down and do very naughty things to you if you keep talking!"**

"Ok ok, you win. Goodnight Gardevoir."

 **"Goodnight, love."**

We proceeded to fall into a very deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
